


Woke up married

by Marqq



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marqq/pseuds/Marqq
Summary: Reader is an agent at the DEO who loses the last 4 years of her life, including almost all memories of Lena. My other work “You are the one for me” contains the beginning of the relationship. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170492/chapters/30123747)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are the one for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170492) by [Marqq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marqq/pseuds/Marqq). 



You regain consciousness and, for about three seconds, it’s all good. The pain starts registering slowly and then all at once and you start screaming because of how bad it is. 

Something or someone is startled next to you and you hear some items falling on the floor, the noise only making it worse.

Your feel your head fucking exploding and the machine that monitors your heartbeat starts going off like crazy. Hearing the machine makes you realize you are in a medical facility so you beg to be put under. You hear people screaming at each other around you, panicking. You are still screaming in pain, with your eyes shut close and your ears covered by your hands, hoping someone will knock you out already when you hear a door open. 

You don’t know if it’s God’s mercy or not, but you pass out from the pain without any clue where you are or what got you here.

The second time you come around is significantly better. The pain is still there but you can manage. Before you open your eyes, you try to bring your hand up to rub at your temples to somehow make the pain go away, but you find that you are handcuffed to the bed.

‘So bad guys then..’ you think before you open your eyes. The neon above you is right in your fucking eyes and you really don’t enjoy your stay here.

The first thing you notice is that someone is holding your hand but, before you can turn to look who it is, you see Alex in her medical uniform looking back at you.

“Hey there doctor.” You say with your sore throat as you pull your hand away instinctively and fist it.

“How’s the pain?” She asks as she grabs your chart.

“I’d say a 6…7 now that you are here.” You say and you start coughing. You reach for the water next to you but you can’t reach it because of the handcuffs.“Look, I know I don’t like jewelry as much as your average girl, but even you have to admit these bracelets are awful.” You say as you pull at them to further your point.

Alex takes off your handcuffs and you notice there is someone else in the room. It’s that woman from this morning’s delivery but she looks nothing like the confident woman you met then. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she’s wearing a hoodie too big to be hers. Her eyes are puffy and red and she seems both anxious and happy to see you. The harsh medical light makes her skin seem paler and her jaw sharper. All in all, she seems lost and your heart breaks a little at the sight without your consent.

“Hey, you are that girl from this morning. I am sorry I couldn’t find you after I talked to the security chief.” You say and her smile turns into a frown instantly.

“Lena, maybe you should wait outside.” You hear Alex say and she opens her mouth to protest but Alex cuts her of. “Please, we talked about this.” She says and the girl reluctantly gets up and leaves the room.

Well this is fucking new. Since when is Alex polite to people, to a stranger nonetheless. And who is that girl and how did she get in here? And how do you expect to get an answer to this questions if you don’t voice them?

“Who is that and how did she get in here? What is a civilian doing inside the DEO, Alex?” You ask and you cough again. Alex gives you the water and pulls up a chair, her face somber.

“Can you tell me what year we are in and who is currently the president of United States of America?” She asks as she grabs your phone.

“It’s 2018 and I am not saying his name.” You say and Alex looks down at your phone. The light of your screen brightens her face as she smiles sadly at your phone.

“The year is 2022 and Donald Trump is no longer our president.” She says and she brings up your phone to look at the date. You stare at it and the information doesn’t seem to want to register into your brain. You notice your phone’s background some time later and you bring the phone closer to your face in disbelief. It’s a picture of her in a beautiful white dress and you in one of the best looking suits you’ve ever seen, sitting at a table, looking at each other lovingly like there isn’t anybody but you two in the room. The picture is taken right before you two would kiss, you imagine. Your first reaction is to snort loudly and burst out laughing. 

“What did this poor woman do to end up with me?” You ask still shocked.

“You know her by the name of Lena Luthor. She’s your wife. Has been for almost 3 years now. You’ve been together for a little bit longer that 4, I believe.” She says and drop down on the mattress and you close your eyes with a hand draped over your eyes.

“You mean to tell me that I somehow tricked someone into marrying me 3 years ago and now I woke up with 4 years of my life missing and no idea of who she is. This is just my fucking luck.” You say as you sigh defeated.

“How did I manage to get into this hospital bed?” You ask as you sit up to look at Alex.

“Well, you ate a tracker and got intentionally kidnaped so you could find her.” She says and she snorts. “It wasn’t a good plan but it was all we got. You got kidnaped by the wrong people the first time around and boy did they regret it… Anyways, you found her and they were deciding who to torture first because she had been to no use whatsoever while she was missing. So you did what you did best, annoyed the leader into beating you up. I don’t know if it worked or not, but you got hit in the head with a metal pole and, after that, the DEO stormed the building thanks to your tracker. You’ve been in a coma for a couple of days, but what’s a couple of days to four years.” She says and it’s the first time you notice how tired she is.

“That sounds like me. Okay… so this isn’t a sick joke… okay… cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt.” You say and the machine starts beating a little too fast for Alex’s liking.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t panic. You know it doesn’t do you any good.” Alex says as she reaches for your hand.

“So I have no idea what happened in the last 4 years. What do I do now? Do I still have that bag you pretend you don’t know about in my locker?” You ask as your head starts working out a plan.

“Your getaway bag? No you don’t. Lena found it and it was a whole thing.” She says gesturing with her hands. “Doesn’t matter. You are not running away. You are not. You have to promise me you will give this a chance. Trust me on this, it’s worth it.” She says looking at you with conviction in her eyes. You nod and you look down at your hands.

“Look… it’s just…” you say and you sigh defeated. “I am not who she is in love with. I don’t know her and I sure as hell know I am not good for her. She’s better off without me.” You say sadly and from all the reactions you’d hope to get from Alex, laughing in your face was not one of them.

“I am sorry. I am sorry.” She says with her hands raised up. “This ‘I am not good enough’ bullshit already happened so I am just going to let it slide this time because I know Lena’s dying to see you. Look. You might get your memories back, you might not. We have no way of knowing. What we do know for sure is that, you and her, you two were meant to be. I know you think you are unlovable or some shit like that, but she has been there for you every time and I am not going to let you bail on the best thing that has ever happened to you. Do you think this is the first time you ended up here because you protected her? Do you think this is the first time the roles are reversed? You sat in that chair too, hoping she’ll wake up. That was hell for you, the same hell she’s in right now.” She says and she snorts. “You shouldn’t even be alive for fucks sake. The only explanation I can come up with is that you promised you’d always make it back to her. So no, you are not running.” She says as she gets up.

“You ready to meet your wife?” She asks as she moves to the door.

“Ready as I will ever be.” You say as you start fidgeting with your wedding ring.

Alex told you she was dying to see you, yet a half an hour passes and nobody comes in. The drugs overpower you eventually and you fall asleep.

You wake up later when somebody enters the room. It’s Lena but she seems reluctant to come in.

“I am sorry I woke you up.” She says still in the doorway.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been told I’ve been sleeping for days.” You say trying to lighten the mood and the exact opposite happens.

“I know this is weird, but would you mind if we introduced ourselves? I mean, Alex told me, but I still feel the need to get that out in the open.” You say and she nods and comes closer.

“Lena Luthor – (Y/L/N).” She says as she puts her hand out for you to shake.

“And that would make me (Y/F/N) Luthor – (Y/L/N).” You say and she nods. “Sounds nice.” You add.

“I can’t agree more.” She says with a small smile. There’s an awkward silence for a minute and then her expression changes as she remembers something. “Your tests came back while you were sleeping and you are free to go. Of course, you have to tell us if you feel sick or dizzy, but otherwise you can go. I brought you some clothes.” She says pointing to a bag that is lying in the back of the room.

“I guess we’re going home.” You say and she smiles back at you. 

You get out of the bed and stretch your back. Your muscles are a little sore, but it was expected after being in a coma for a couple of days. Lena’s expression is blank and she’s tiredly looking at a fix spot.

You awkwardly move around her and make your way into the bathroom to change. You see a mirror and realize that you haven’t considered how you look until now.

Other from the bandage rapped around your head, you look fine. There isn’t much difference really, but for a couple of new scars which, let’s be real, you weren’t you if there weren’t any new ones.

When you exit the bathroom you see that Lena’s half asleep on a chair with the same blank expression on her face.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You say as you put the bag on your shoulder. She smiles and gets up from the chair.

“You always had a knack for knowing when I had something on my mind.” She says with the same smile before she turns serious again. “If I’m being honest, I don’t know how to deal with all of this. I really need you to tell me how to help you.” She says looking at you waiting for a reaction.

“It would be weird if you did know how to handle this.” You say smiling. “How about we promise to be honest with each other?” You say and she nods.

“Honesty has always worked for us.” She says and her face brightens a little. It feels good to be able to take off some of the weight that seems to be pressing down on her shoulders.

“I am sorry, I didn’t really consider how this is affecting you until now. Do you want a hug or something?” You ask and it feels like the dumbest shit you could say but her face brightens immediately and she takes a step closer as you open your arms.

She fits perfectly under your chin and your heart beats a little faster. This whole thing feels like the scariest thing you ever had to do, but seeing her relax and breath you in agrees with your heart.

“I am sorry if I will be selfish. I don’t know how to be in a relationship yet. I don’t know how you deal with me.” You say and she hugs you a little tighter.

“You’ve never been selfish with me.” She says as she takes a step back.

You nod and you open the door for her. You start walking and you notice you are going towards the garage. You reach out and pull her to a stop. She turns surprised and you scratch the back of your head awkwardly with your hand.

“Don’t be mad, but can you take a cab home? You seem ready to pass out and I would hate it if that would be the thing that finally kills us.” You say with an awkward smile.

“That’s no way to talk to your wife.” She says seriously and your eyes almost fall out of your head in panic. “I am kidding, I am kidding.” She says laughing. “Cab it is. You are right, neither of us should be driving.” She says with a smile as she starts walking towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes it home and everything is confusing.

As the cab pulls to a stop you notice that you live closer to the DEO than before and, if you remember correctly, L-corp isn’t that far away either. Weirdly, you are kind of anxious to see this ‘new place’ that you’ve been living in for who knows how long. You’ve never cared where you lived before, but now you’re kind of curious to see how much has married life changed you. 

You get out of the cab and wait for Lena to pay the driver. She stops next to you and you can see she’s nervous. 

“I hate to ask, but my car, I still have it right?” You say and she bites her lip.

“Well yes and no.” She says and you furrow your brows in confusion. “You blew it up a couple of days before our first date, trying to protect me. But I bought you the same model like, I don’t know, four days later.” She rushes to add. “We’ve added so many features to it, now it’s basically a Bond car.”

“I guess dating Lena Luthor has it’s perks.” You say with a smile.

“Yeah, it gets you hurt.” She says as she turns her back at you and starts walking up the stairs.

You ran up after her and position yourself in front of the door. “I am perfectly capable of getting myself hurt without your help, I don’t need you to take credit for it.” You say but she doesn’t met your eyes so you put your hand on her shoulder. “Hey.” You say and she finally looks up then. “I may not remember, but I am quite certain we have been here before.” You say and she nods. “Then you should know better than to blame yourself. I’ve done way stupider shit for girls that weren’t half as pretty as you are.” You say and she smiles at you then. A full on smile that makes your stomach do a little flip you don’t know what to make of.

You move out of the way and open the door for her. The security guy smiles at you both as you step in the elevator.

“Any house rules I should be aware of?” You say as the doors to the elevator close.

“Not really, no. Just leave your shoes at the door and be mindful of the fact that we don’t have a maid. We cook together on Sundays but, other than that, we mostly eat take out so there aren’t many dishes. Laundry is whenever since most of my clothes get dry cleaned anyways. Oh! And we have a Rose.” She says as she exits the elevator.

“We have a what now?” You ask as you follow her to the door.

She unlocks the door and steps inside. “Good evening Rose.” She says to no one in particular.

“Good evening Lena.” You hear a voice say and you grab Lena’s hand. 

“Are we polyamorous?” You ask confused and a little freaked out at the prospect.

Lena burst out laughing. “God no.” She says and a smirk makes an appearance on her face. “I could never share.” She says as she takes off her shoes and makes her way further into the apartment.

“Rose, (Y/N) has a little trouble remembering what you are, care to explain?” She says as she leaves her purse down on what you assume is the kitchen counter.

“Of course. I am an A.I. designed by L-corp. A home personal assistant if you wish. I control most of the devices in this house and can even make appointments, look up things and call whom ever you need. I also record when there are unusually loud noises in case of break ins or domestic violence.” The voice says and you resume taking off your shoes.

“I always knew you could be a way cooler Batman. You have the money and now a better butler. Why Rose though?” You ask as you follow after Lena into the house.

“She had a different name but marketing thought this was better.” She says shrugging.

She leaves the room, probably going to the room you share, and you stay to look around. What you notice first is how much space this place has to offer. Even with the library, the couches and the Tv, the living room still has space to spare. There are blankets draped over the back of the couches, yet there’s an obvious spot you two prefer. One of the walls, the one that leads to the balcony, is mostly glass yet you don’t feel like anybody could breach your privacy. The kitchen doesn’t look bad either, but it has no reason to, since you two don’t really cook.

You are looking at what’s hanged on the walls when Lena comes back into the room.

“I did this, didn’t I?” You say as you turn to look at her. She’s changed into an oversized shirt and her hair is out of her ponytail. She looks so much softer, but you can now see how exhausted she really is.

“What? You think I couldn’t hang those up myself?” She asks as she crosses her arms.

“According to this article” you say as you point towards the frame in front of you “you donated a lot of money to the Children’s hospital and I would bet my left arm that one is about something you discovered or cured, so no, I doubt someone this altruistic is such a big narcissist.” You say as you move towards the next article.

“You are right.” She says as she moves in sync with you. “You hanged them all, including some pictures of us.“ she says just as you stop in front of a picture of you two at some gala. “I am not proud of this, but I came home from work one day and I had one of the shittiest days you could imagine. I just got so feed up with everything, not that is any excuse. No matter what I did, there was this voice or these people who would disapprove. I never thought I was enough… So I came home that day, you had barely moved in, maybe a month or two before… and I just snapped at you. You were sitting on the couch and you were so tired, you had had a hard day too, you lost someone on the field that day. I knew something was wrong with you too but I still said something petty and I wanted you to fight back and you just… you just stood up and wrapped me in your arms. I screamed nonsense at you and tried to push you away, but I wasn’t really pushing, you know? You didn’t move an inch… I tired myself out eventually. You ran me a bath and you ordered us food. You told me you loved me and you didn’t even know what was wrong. You took care of me, even if you were hurting, like you always do. I feel asleep feeling loved and, when I came home for work the next day, this were all hanged up on the walls. ‘No matter what anybody thinks, no matter what you think’ you said ‘I will always, always be proud of you’.” She says and with the corner of your eye you can see a tear escaping her. You keep looking at the wall, giving her a second to collect herself.

“Do you still hear that voice?” You ask, a little emotional yourself. You don’t really know what it is that makes your heart beat a little faster when you are around Lena. Your mind is telling you to leave, to run, but your heart keeps pushing forward. You’ve always been rational, this whole thing is nothing like you’re used to.

“I do… somedays. But it’s almost impossible to listen to it anymore because you gave it an accent and now it sounds more like Kermit than anything else.” She says laughing.

“That’s good. You should be proud.” You say as you turn and go sit on the couch.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Lena asks from the same place.

“I was thinking I could take the couch tonight. I just… you seem really tired and I would hate it if I kept you up with one of my nightmares. You deserve a good night of sleep, without me being awkward next to you.”

“You wouldn’t impose, but I get it…you don’t really know me, do you? We have a guest room if you want. I’ll bring you something more comfortable.” She says and she turns back with a pained expression on her face.

You sigh and you put your head in your hands. You have no idea how to deal with this. You are probably the first person in the history of mankind who had to deal with this. You don’t mean to upset her, but truth is, she is a stranger to you.

“You okay? Do you feel dizzy?” She asks as she rushes to your side.

“No, I am okay. Just thinking.” You say with a smile trying to reassure her. “I promise you’ll be the first one to know if something is wrong.” You say and she nods and takes a step back.

“The room is on the right. I am right across if you need anything.” She says as she gives you some clothes. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning?” She says with a nervous look on her face.

“Have a good night, Lena.” You say with a bright, tired smile as you get up.

“You too.” She says. She looks at you for a second looking as if she is deciding something, but her brain seems to rule against it, since she turns and starts walking towards her room.

You feel as if there’s something more that should have happened. You should have said or done something different and the thought alone makes you feel weird.

Thinking about it is useless so you make your way into your own room and change. You try to sleep at first, but this whole day comes back to you in pieces and your brain fights off the exhaustion, trying to process everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on tumblr if you want to talk.  
> https://4mrq.tumblr.com/


End file.
